1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baby carriage hood which is foldable and which is versatile in the way it is used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a baby carriage hood is used as a sunshade but is an attachment to baby carriages and should preferably be stored as compactly as possible when not in use. To the contrary, it is preferable that in use it have a sufficiently large area to shade the sun's rays over a wide range. It is a matter of course that the sun's rays come in different directions according to the direction in which the baby carriage travels during use. Further, it is also preferable for a mother, for example, who pushes the baby carriage that the child's face be visible as much as possible. Thus, the baby carriage hood should be versatile in the way it is used: it should be foldable to a small size and unfoldable to a large size or the size to which it is unfolded should be changeable and so should be the position of the hood. It is desirable that the hood meet the need of such versatility to the fullest extent.